


Six Moments Of Acceptance

by areyoureddiekids



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Trans!Richie, areyoureddiekids, as always, but they're the losers so they're fucking chill with it, coming out as trans, hit up my tumblr, i love writing bev, period, struggling with being trans (brief), transboy!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiekids/pseuds/areyoureddiekids
Summary: Prompt to my tumblr (areyoureddiekids): transboy!richie where its how every loser found out that richie was trans. It could be set whenever but modern au could be easier! It could be either richie telling some of them or some of them figuring it out themselves.In other words, Richie is transgender and he wants to tell his friends.





	1. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds out.

Bill is the first to find out.

They’re thirteen when he does, and Bill is showing Richie his new iPhone. It’s a short and simple explanation, and Bill doesn’t really understand it but he accepts it anyway because, shit, it’s Richie.

One of his best friends in the whole world.

Bill is showing Richie is new phone that he got for his birthday, and Richie is peering at it with awe in his eyes, because he has some shitty Nokia make that he hates but they’re hard to break. His glasses are falling down his nose and his dark eyes are wide in wonder. 

‘Y-you should look into getting one,’ Bill says, taking his phone back. He casts his fingers over the bumpy, decorated phone case his little brother had gifted him with also, and looks back to Richie. ‘G-Georgie got me this one, and a pink glittery one as a joke. If you e-ever get an iPhone, you can have that c-case’.He half smiles, but that smile freezes.

Because suddenly, Richie doesn’t look like Richie anymore. He isn’t smiling, or laughing, or anything like that. His face is suddenly drawn as he looks away from Bill and down to his jean clad knees, his jaw suddenly tight.

‘I don’t really like pink that much,’ Richie admits, his voice cracking over the words. Bill is momentarily confused because, shit, he didn’t think Richie gave a fuck about masculine shit like hating the colour pink. 

‘O-oh-’

Richie shudders out a breath. ‘I think I need to tell you something,’ Richie rushes out, suddenly rounding on Bill. Bill nearly falls back onto his carpet in shock, but instead blinks rapidly and nods.

‘Ok-kay, Richie…’

‘I…’ Richie sighs, rubs his forehead, and blurts out a sentence that Bill can’t quite understand in that moment. ‘I was born a girl, Big Bill’.

He think it’s some odd joke for a moment. ‘…You’re a-a girl?’ Bill asks, laughter in his voice because, really, Richie can’t be serious. 

Richie shakes his head rapidly, dark curls flying. ‘No! I’m a boy - a fucking boy, Bill’. He clenches his fists against his knees, and Bill stares, smile dying. He has never, not in the eight years he has known Richie, seen him so upset about something. ‘I…I know I’m a boy. I was born a girl, but I never felt like one. So, before we moved to Derry, I started dressing like a boy and acting like a boy and mom and dad didn’t like it, but I chopped my hair off…and I’m a boy. They have to fucking live with it now, because I’m never going to be anything but that’.

And Bill stares, dumbstruck, then says, ‘…Like…transgender?’ Because he’s thirteen and he’s from small-town Derry, but he knows what fucking transgender means. He sees it on the News sometimes, and in the magazines his mom reads.

Richie turns to him, eyes wide and scared and so unlike Richie, and nods. ‘Yeah, dude’.

And Bill nods because, okay, Richie might have girl parts, but he manages to wrap his head around the fact that this doesn’t make Richie a girl. He believes Richie, because Richie is a Trashmouth and a dickweed sometimes, but he never really lies.

So Bill nods, pats Richie and the shoulder, and says he won’t tell anyone until Richie is ready.

And Richie pushes his glasses up his nose and beams.

The sight alone makes Bill all kinds of happy.


	2. Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds out.

t’s three months later than Stan finds out, and Stan is entirely sure he has never seen Richie Tozier cry as much as he did that day.

They’re having a sleepover, him, Bill and Richie. Eddie can’t make it because he’s ‘sick’, Mike has to wake up early to go to the farm, Ben has his Grandparents staying, and Bev is grounded for letting Ben, Richie and Eddie round when her dad wasn’t home. 

They had spent the entirety of the evening watching a shitty action film with The Rock in it (’he’s a fucking don,’ Richie had said), until Richie and Stan had fallen asleep on the floor, with Bill on the bed. 

It was a hot night, Stan remembers, but Richie had insisted on wearing a large Led Zepplin jumper to sleep in, despite Stan’s confusion. He only stopped nagging an annoyed Richie to take the damn thing off when Bill snapped out, ‘Leave him be, Stan. Jesus’.

Stan had been annoyed after that. Since when did Bill take Richie’s side over his?

But then he’s startling awake hours later to the sound of crying, and his stomach clenches, because that sounds like Richie crying. A shift from the bed tells him that Bill has heard it too, and Stan thinks that maybe Richie is crying about his parents, in his half-awake state.

He knew Richie got sad about that, sometimes. He never showed it, of course. He just joked and laughed louder.

‘No, no, no,’ Richie whispers, voice wet with tears through the darkness, and Stan bolts upright. ‘Fuck, no’.

But then Bill is darting to flick his bedside lamp on, and Stan stares in horror at the boy next to him. Because Richie is sitting there, half in his sleeping bag, with blood on his fingertips and a red flush creeping up his tears stained face. 

‘Shit!’ Stan swears, scrambling to get out of his sleeping bag. ‘Richie, have you hurt yourself-?’ He’s cut off, though, as Bill practically falls out of bed to land beside Richie, his face suddenly pale and his hands landing on Richie’s shoulders.

‘Richie-’ Bill starts in a hurried whisper, as Richie draws his bloody fingers to his chest, along with his knees.

It is then that Stan notices, bewilderingly, the red stain that is seeping through Richie’s grey pyjama bottoms where his crotch is.

Richie is choking on his sobs now, and his glasses are falling off his face.‘I’m a fucking boy, Bill. Why the fuck is this fucking happening? I’m a fucking boy! This isn’t fair!’ Richie is sobbing and Bill is dragging him to his feet and Stan never, ever, thought that he would ever see Richie sob like he is in that moment.

So as Bill drags Richie from the room and, by the sound of it, into the bathroom, Stan sits on the floor in Bill’s bedroom, still utterly confused.

When Bill comes back in, his face is sadder than anything Stan has ever seen. Stan, as he always does when he feels out of place, suddenly has the urge to rearrange every corner of Bill’s room until it is exactly right. Bill sighs, sounding older than his fourteen years. ‘He said I c-can tell you,’ Bill murmurs, moving to sit on the edge of his unmade bed. Stan watches, eyes wide. ‘Richie…Richie’s a transgender b-boy, Stan’.

The words don’t register for a moment, and then they do.

‘…Oh’. He’s shocked. Richie Tozier, who talked about the length of his dick more than Eddie Kaspbrak talked about what flavour of cold medicine he liked the best, was transgender. And Stan suddenly feels sad, because so much of Richie suddenly makes sense. ‘I shouldn’t have bugged him about the jumper,’ Stan whispers, horrified quite suddenly. 

Bill shrugs. ‘He isn’t m-m-mad. You didn’t know. He just…it’s his p-period. I think it’s the f-first time it’s happened. I’ve given him some of my mom’s stuff, but…he’s ruh-really upset’.

Stan visibly sags. Everything made sense, from Richie’s relationship with his parents, to why Richie always seemed so odd about changing in front of the boys as of late. 

Stan had seen the girls in school changing and getting…bigger.

When Richie slides back into the room, cheeks red and glasses askew, Stan stumbles to his feet and drags Richie into a hug so tight and so unlike him, he’s not really surprised when Richie laughs. 

‘Jesus shit, Stanley,’ he gasps, pretending to suffocate. 

‘Shut up, dipshit,’ Stan snaps, pulling away to stare Richie dead in the eye. His face is still swollen from crying, but Stan doesn’t care. ‘I love you, asshole’.

Richie falters, before grinning. ‘Fucking sap’.

And Bill let’s out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.


	3. Bev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev tells him she knows.

Bev figures it out within a day of meeting Richie (she notices things, but she never said anything, even though she knows Bill and Stan know), but she lets Richie know she knows when they’re fifteen.

They’re at the arcade, all of them, and Richie and Eddie have gone off to find some ice-cream, Bill, Ben, Stan and Mike are playing some games, and she’s left on the claw-machines to try and win a stuffed Black Widow toy. 

She turns around when she hears the tell-tale signs of Eddie’s laughter, and Richie’s loud ass voice telling some dumb jokes. They’re walking in together, ice creams in hand and shoulders touching, and she smiles lightly as she catches Richie’s eye.

He, in return, rolls his eyes and turns back to Eddie.

The smaller of the two licks his ice-cream and snaps something about Richie being an asshole, to which the taller of the two laughs and coos and Eddie flushes pink. Bev turns way, used to the sight, and once again fails to win her fucking stuffed toy.

Ten minutes later, she feels the tall form of Richie at her side. Eddie, she sees, has gone to stand with Bill and Stan. 

‘You’re really fucking shit at this,’ Richie states, having already demolished his ice cream. His voice, Bev has noticed, is no longer as deep as the others boys. Maybe a little deeper than Eddie’s and Ben’s, but no longer changing as the others boys are. Her heart breaks at the thought, because she knows this would bother Richie. Whilst he is close to Eddie in a way that Bev understands, she knows that in the last six months Richie has come very close to being her best friend.

She can count on one hand the amount of times he has come so, so close to telling her his secret.

‘I know,’ she agrees, finally giving up on winning the stuffed toy. ‘Rich…can I talk to you?’ She sounds serious, she knows, and that is enough to have Richie peering at her curiously. 

‘You’re not pregnant, are you?’ he deadpans, to which Bev smacks his arm and calls him a dick.

‘No…I just - come here, will you?’ she marches off, out of the door and into the street and away from the others. Not that they notice, of course. They’re too fixated on watches Ben and Mike race cars against each other.

Richie strides out to follow her, his patterned shirt blowing in the wind. He doesn’t wear his shirts open anymore, but instead buttons them up. And Bev knows why.

‘I got you a present,’ she tells him, turning away to delve into her blue backpack. Richie whistles and pretends to peer in, but stops short when Bev pulls out a tan piece of elasticated fabric and stands close to Richie, pressing the clothing tightly between them.

She gazes at him closely, and watches as his eyes widen and his mouth snaps shut.

‘I’m sorry,’ she says desperately. ‘I didn’t want to…want to fucking out you, but I can see how much you’re struggling with your body changing, and I just wanted you to know that I’m fucking here for you, Rich. The website said this is the best binder you can get. I just…I’m sorry, I should have waited for you to tell me-’

But Richie yanking her into a hug and burying his face into her red curls, and his voice is wobbly when he says, ‘You should have, but thank you, Bev. I never…I was too scared too order one, in case the postman knew, or some shit-’ And he’s pulling away from her rubbing his eyes as he takes away his glasses from his face. ‘You’re amazing, Beverly Marsh,’ he announces, taking the fabric from her and staring at it in wonder. ‘I fucking hate tits,’ he says.

‘I know,’ Bev replies, only a little sad.

And Richie glances back up at her, his lip twitching, and pulls her into a hug once again.

And Bev feels like she could fucking fly, or some shit.


	4. Ben and Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Mike find out.

Ben and Mike find out because Richie tells them.

It’s a rainy day and Richie has just turned sixteen the day before. They’re all a little hungover as they loiter around Richie’s house (because his parents went away for the weekend, somewhere, Richie doesn’t know), and both Mike and Ben are a little confused as to why Richie is more…excited than usual.

He’s practically bouncing around the house, despite having drank his weight in vodka and passed out on the sofa with Eddie in his lap the night before. Bev, Mike knows, had taken about a billion pictures of this. He had no doubt they would be on Facebook later.

They’re all sitting in Richie’s living room after Bill and Stan helped clean away the few bottles left over from the Losers Club night of drinking, and Richie is sitting on the sofa beside Eddie with a manic grin on his face as he talks lowly to the dark haired boy.

Ben knows the two were close, but even Richie’s happiness seemed a little out of place for it to just be aimed at Eddie. Hell, even he wasn’t that pleased to see Bev.

But then Mike is piping up, over the sound of Rick and Morty playing in the background, ‘What’s got you in such a good mood, Richie? Your birthday was yesterday, remember?’

Richie is pausing and turning away from Eddie to look over and Mike, and then slowly his gaze moves to Ben. Ben doesn’t know why, because he didn’t say anything. But then he’s noticing how the others shift, and how Richie looks back around to Eddie, who shrugs and nods.

Then Richie is turning to them, grinning, and saying, ‘Because tomorrow I have my first appointment with an Endocrinologist to talk about starting my Testosterone treatment, Mikey-boy!’ Then, with a thoughtful look, he raises a finger and adds, ‘Oh, because I’m trans. A transgender boy’.

The others stiffen and stare.

Ben is momentarily stunned at how brightly Eddie Kaspbrak smiles at Richie in that moment.

Mike is too busy being slightly offended he and Ben were obviously the last to know.

Still, he brushes that aside and nods, an easy grin sliding onto his feature as he take sin this information. Nothing, he decides, surprises him about Richie Tozier, so why should this? ‘Congratulations, man,’ he offers.

Ben blinks, catches Bev’s hard stare, and adds, ‘Yeah, dude. I…I mean, I’m a little surprised, but I’m happy for you. I can give you a lift if your parents aren’t home?’

And Richie grins, sniffs suddenly, and hurries to his feet and says he’ll go and see if there’s any frozen pizza in the freezer.

‘You made him fucking cry,’ Bev laughs, as Ben looks about in horror and Eddie rolls his eyes and clambers to his feet to run after Richie.

‘N-nice going, Ben,’ Bill adds, sprawled across Stan’s lap and nursing a killer headache. 

Mike laughs and Ben gapes. ‘I didn’t mean to!’


	5. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has always known.

Eddie has never, not once, had to talk to Richie about the fact that Richie is transgender, just as Richie has never bothered to mention it to Eddie.

Neither can remember when it became common knowledge between the two; that each of them was aware the other know. Richie remembers a time, when they were eight, in which Eddie’s mom had presented Richie’s bloody knee with the only plaster she had in the house: a Barbie one. 

Eddie had seen the look of horror on young Richie’s face, and hadn’t understood it, but had still insisted sweetly to his Ma that they must have other plasters somewhere.

He finds out, when they’re lying in Richie’s room when they’re sixteen and the others have left Richie and he had just that day told Ben and Mike, that his mom had forced him to dress like a girl for the first few years of his life. 

‘I always fucking hated it,’ Richie mumbles, lying spread eagle on his bed with Eddie resting on his bound chest. ‘I told them it wasn’t fucking me’.

Richie is a boy. Eddie knows that. Eddie has always known that. It had never, not once, fallen into his mind that Richie Tozier is anything but.

‘Are you excited, Trashmouth?’ Eddie asks, still a little bleary with hangover. He had woken up that morning on Richie’s couch, with Richie’s vodka breath in Eddie’s face. He had, of course, ordered the curly-haired boy to brush his teeth then and there.

‘You smell like a fucking brewery,’ he has snapped, as Richie tried to pepper his face with kisses as Bill snorted away on the carpet. Eddie sometimes thinks that in the whirlwind of Richie telling them all of being transgender, no one really gave a fucking that he and Eddie were, somehow, a thing. 

That, or not one really gave a shit. Eddie, once again, can’t exactly pinpoint when kissing Richie became a habit. 

He feels Richie shift as he grins. ‘I am fucking pumped, Ed’s. You think I’m hot now, you just wait. All the articles I’ve on read taking T say-’

And Eddie looks up, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and stares in wonder at the boy he is so hopelessly in love with. He figures he’ll never love a sight more than Richie right now, who is beaming with happiness at the prospect of getting what he has wanted for the past sixteen years. His curls are a mess, his cheeks are freckled and pink, and his thick glasses are sliding down his long nose. 

So, as Eddie plants a kiss against Richie red mouth, the other boy barely bats an eyelash and instead says, ‘Um, I was fucking talking, Kaspbrak’.

Eddie rolls his eyes, settles back down, and waves a hand. ‘Fine, then. Continue’.

‘Nah, actually, do that again, Ed’s,’ Richie decides, grabbing Eddie to pull his mouth against his again, and Eddie wriggles and laughs and smacks his boyfriends shoulder.

‘Don’t call me Ed’s!’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request on my tumblr (floralreddie) to do another part to this, with this prompt: richies transgender and at school he starts his period, not for the first time but he doesn't have any menstruation products with him. So all the losers are running around trying to help him but its a huge fucking mess with breakdowns and somebody losing their shit. But it ends up being alright.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a nightmare situations, one of which Richie couldn’t quite believe was fucking happening to him.

He rarely panicked. Some fucked up shit had happened to him in his sixteen years of life. He remembers one of the worst being when he started his period at that sleepover with Stan and Bill, and the horror and utter anger he felt at his own body had nearly torn him apart.

Still, he had his friends to support him. He lived life in Derry as the boy he was born to be, and no one knew otherwise other than those he loved the most in the world.

Things rarely went wrong, simply because he had them to support him. The Losers. Bev bought him his binder, so he could stop wearing those baggy jumpers that swallowed his skinny form. She bought him tampons when he needed them, because he didn’t want to be seen going into the Pharmacy himself. Bill let him borrow t-shirts when Richie’s own parents were going through phases of rejecting him, insisting he was a she. They accepted him. They looked after him. They made his life just that little bit easier.

Things went to shit one Wednesday at school, though. And he’s fucked off beyond belief, because he starts his T next week after having an appointment with the Endocrinologist just after his sixteenth birthday. Yet now, after so many fucking years, he has to come on his God damn mother fucking period at school.

And he doesn’t have anything with him. 

He hadn’t had any signs. No cramps. No aching on his chest (a chest that felt too large for his form, and he cringes when he remembers the days before his binder when he would bandage his breasts tight to his body). No nothing. It’s Bev who notices it first.

They’re all sitting on the grass outside of school, on their lunch break. The bell rings, and they all stand, cutting of their conversation about whose house they would be sleeping at that Friday. Richie grabs his backpack and throws it onto his shoulders, all the while pressing his side close to Eddie’s (because he swears his magnetically attracted to his small, ferocious little boyfriend), and suddenly Bev is letting out a little gasp and grabbing Richie by his shoulders and turning him around so his back is to the Losers and away from the hundreds of students meandering back toward the school.

‘What the fuck, Marsh-?’ Richie begins to swear, as Eddie stumbles back with an annoyed huff as Richie’s bag bumps into him.

But he is silenced by Bev’s wide blue eyes and tight mouth. She looks over her shoulder to the others, and then back to Richie. ‘I need you to not freak out, Rich’.

He hears a mutter from behind him, a quiet swear, and then he feels Eddie’s hands snake around his forearm. He’s worried, then. And he never gets worried. ‘Fuck, what-?’

Bev leans close to him, hands still on his shoulders, and mumurs, ‘You’ve started your period, Richie. It’s leaked, okay? But it’s fine-’

But Richie is hurtling away from her, his heart hammering and his stomach dropping. This is, he realises then, his utter and complete worst nightmare. He hadn’t realised it until now. He knows that he doesn’t have any products on him. He knows that the evidence of his period must be on his shorts.

He feels the others suddenly surround him, hands on him and calming words on their tongues.

‘R-Richie it’s okay. We’ve got you. We-we won’t let anyone s-see,’ Bill says, his own blue eyes suddenly replacing Bev’s he looms in front of Richie. Eddie’s hands on his arm suddenly become much tighter, and then Bev is talking to Mike and Stan.

‘I don’t have anything! Fuck,’ she swears. ‘I’ll go and ask some girls. Go to the boys toilets, I’ll be there as soon as I can!’

She runs off, but Richie hardly notices. He’s staring at Bill as he talks, heart frozen in his chest, and he only realises he’s crying when Eddie reaches for his face, knocking his glasses, and wipes Richie’s tears. He pulls Richie’s face toward his own, brown eyes wide and serious, and says, 

‘We need to go, Rich. Come on. We won’t let anyone see’.

And Richie believes him. He rubs his cheeks and looks wildly about, but the field is starting to empty up. It’s only himself, Eddie, Bill and Ben, now. ‘Where are Mike and Stan?’ he asks, and his voice is breathy and high from crying and, fuck, he can’t fucking wait to start T and sound like he’s supposed to fucking sound.

‘They’ve gone to check their lockers for something you can…er, you can change into,’ Ben replies, voice hitching as he yanks off his jumper. ‘Wrap this around your waist, Richie’.

He does, and he starts fucking crying again when his fingers brush against the wetness on his backside, and suddenly he feels to signs of his period. He hates it. He fucking hates it. This isn’t him. He’s a boy.

‘We know you are, Richie,’ Eddie says, bumping his forehead against Richie’s. Richie feels really fucking stupid, then, because he must have said it out loud. He realises he’s crying again, and stubbornly wipes his cheeks as Bill stutters out a, 

‘W-what the fuck are you looking a-at?’ to some passers by. 

Eddie grabs his hand then as Ben makes sure no one can see the stain on Richie’s beige shorts, and the four of them huddle their way to the school Bill at the front with his tall form and solid glare. Richie bows his head, mortified and angry and not wanting anyone to see him like this, ever. 

They make it to the boys toilets and Richie storms toward the cubicle as Eddie barks at the two nerdy looking AV Club boys loitering near the sinks. ‘Shouldn’t you be heading to class?’

They jump, startled at the red faced and short boy in his pink jumper and dark shorts. Sharing a quick look, they look from the crying Richie, to the glares from the other boys and push themselves from the bathroom in a hurry.

‘Fucking stupid,’ Richie groans, closing himself away in the cubicle and sobbing suddenly, his forehead falling against the wall of the cubicle. ‘I’m a fucking boy - it’s not fucking fair!’

Eddie ducks next to him, hands on Richie’s waist. ‘We know, Rich. You’ll start T, soon. It’ll get better - it will’.

Richie turns to him, glasses fogged up and short hair a mess. ‘Doesn’t it fucking bother you that I’m a girl?’ he mutters, a Bill and Ben turn toward the banging of the bathroom door as it swings open.

Eddie glares at him, hands tighter against his skinny waist. ‘You’re not a fucking girl - you’re a boy. You’re my boyfriend, so shut up’.

‘I got some!’ Bev says desperately, out of breath and pink in the face. She stops short at the entrance to the cubicle, her nose wrinkling. ‘God, it fucking stinks in here. Why do boys bathrooms always smell?’

Eddie darts forward and grabs the tampons from her, just as Mike and Stan stumble through the doorway. They stop short when Bill turns on them. ‘Jesus, Big Bill, it’s only us,’ Stan snorts. ‘Some bodyguard’. He rounds to where Richie and Eddie are huddles in the toilet and holds up a pair of dark brown shorts. ‘They might be a bit small. I borrowed them from some kid in the grade below. He’s clean, though, don’t worry. He said he wouldn’t ask any questions’.

Richie stares as Eddie grabs them from Stan. ‘Thank you,’ Richie croaks. ‘I’m so fucking sorry, guys. I’m a wreck’.

‘Eh,’ Mike shrugs. ‘You’re out wreck. Go on. Get changed’. He nods to the others, a pointed look on his face. ‘We’ll wait in the hallway. Yeah, guys?’

‘Or we could just ditch,’ Bev shrugs. ‘We’re late, anyway’.

Stan looks like he might protest, but at Bill’s pointed looks he nods, some what painfully. ‘Last period, anyway’.

‘Get changed, Rich,’ Ben says softly.

He does. Eddie stays with him as he cleans himself, despite Richie’s quiet insistence that he really didn’t have to see him like this. Eddie insists that he will go his Richie wants him too, but Richie had seen Eddie at his worst so many times, it was Eddie’s time to help him.

So, he takes the sullied shorts from Richie and wets some tissue to help Richie clean himself, and dutifully turns his back as Richie sorts the tampon out. Once the new shorts are on, Richie wrinkles his nose at the shorts Eddie holds. ‘Throw them,’ he insists. ‘I don’t want them anymore’.

Eddie does. He turns to Richie as Richie holds Ben’s jumper, and he wraps his arms around Richie’s skinny waist and kisses Richie’s cheeks and mouth. ‘I love you,’ Eddie tells him. 

Richie snorts and smiles. ‘Hard not to,’ he agrees. ‘I love you too, Ed’s’.

‘You’ll start T,’ Eddie tells him. ‘And you’ll be even fucking hotter then, right? That’s what you said, anyway, and I’m holding you to that’.

Richie grins and slings an arm over Eddie’s shoulder as they walk toward their friends, waiting for them in the hallway. ‘Kaspbrak, you won’t be able to keep your hands off of me’.


End file.
